Whenever using a light-reflective stand in a traffic accident or in a situation of out-of-order of a car ready for repair work, it is always a panic or nervous action for searching and installing the light-reflective stand to thereby delay or deter an emergency warning of the stand and to possibly influence a traffic safety.
It is therefore expected to invent a portable travel box having a light-reflective plate pivotally mounted in the box ready for an erection of the plate for traffic warning purpose and other multiple purposes for a car user.